Talk:Korrd
Bio screen I dont suppose anyone can read/make out Korrd's bio on the screen from STV, or knows of a place that has the bio printed? --Alan del Beccio 14:50, 3 February 2006 (UTC) : The positive reading I can make is the from below the Career Summary header (1st screen): "FIELD COMMANDER/KLINGON IMPERIAL COMMAND/(unclear word) SECTOR" The foot reads: "CURRENT ASSIGNMENT/KLINGON REPRESENTATIVE TO/NIMBUS II(sic)" --Aurelius Kirk 15:48, 3 February 2006 (UTC) ::Here's what I can make out: ---- First page :CAREER SUMMARY :FIELD COMMANDER :KLINGON IMPERIAL COMMAND :K'REMICA? SECTOR :Ordered to command Klingon patrol forces in Shepard? sector, stardate 4308.3?. Was held responsible for the Faris? incident in which Orion merchant raiders overran Klingon strategic material(''-el?) outposts. :CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: :KLINGON REPRESENTATIVE TO :NIMBUS III ''Second page :CAREER SUMMARY :It is the analysis of Starfleet Intelligence that the charges against Koord are substantially unmerited. Despite this fact, Koord's political position within the Klingon High Command continues to be untenable. :CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: :KLINGON REPRESENTATIVE TO :NIMBUS III ---- ::I can't decipher the place names or the stardate, bur Orion is clearly legible... --Jörg 16:02, 3 February 2006 (UTC) I edited the above some with what I could make out and added much of the text from the second screen of his bio. -Alan del Beccio 16:28, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :From your screenshots, I'm 90% sure the second-to-last word of the first screen is "material" and not "military". I'm far less certain of the last word, but I think it could be "shipments" and not "outposts". The last word of the second screen is probably "untenable", suggesting "appears" or other possibilities for the remaining blank. --Aurelius Kirk 17:53, 3 February 2006 (UTC) I'll buy "material shipments"...makes more sense since they were Orion merchants, however "military outposts" fits nearly as well. --Alan del Beccio 17:55, 3 February 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds all great (I second "material shipments"), good example of teamwork! :-) Just one word missing, but that won't change the meaning; if only we could make out the names of the sectors and the incident.--Jörg 18:03, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :OK, I gave it the Dan Rather-memo treatment (overlaying the possible text in photoshop) and I'm pretty damn sure it's "material outposts" or "materiel outposts" (more proper for military supplies) and "continues to be untenable". FWIW, I used to be a typesetter, and have used this trick many times in the past. --Aurelius Kirk 18:20, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :"Shepard" seems to be what it looks like, and "Faris" fits very nicely in the place of "Fera" --Aurelius Kirk 18:30, 3 February 2006 (UTC) Nice job...guess my old eyes aren't so bad afterall. Any guesses on the sector in all caps? K'Renca? --Alan del Beccio 00:15, 4 February 2006 (UTC) :"K'REMICA" (a near-anagram for AMERICA?) fits better than anything else I've tried, and is my best guess. The "EM" is the weak link, but it sounds more like a Trek-word than other letter combinations that might fit. --Aurelius Kirk 01:08, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks to the Blu-ray release of the movies, here comes the true text: First page :CAREER SUMMARY :FIELD COMMANDER :KLINGON IMPERIAL COMMAND :K'REBECA? SECTOR :Ordered to command Klingon patrol forces in Shepard sector, stardate 4326.3?. Was held responsible for the Feins incident in which Orion merchant raiders overran Klingon strategic material outposts. :CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: :KLINGON REPRESENTATIVE TO :NIMBUS III Second page :CAREER SUMMARY :It is the analysis of Starfleet Intelligence that the charges against Koord (sic) are substantially unmerited. Despite this fact, Korrd's political position within the Klingon High Command continues to be untenable. :CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: :KLINGON REPRESENTATIVE TO :NIMBUS III --Jörg 20:40, 28 April 2009 (UTC)